


like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KrisHo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: so this is another trash that has been bugging my brain for daysi wanted to end this within 2k but now its… 11kwarning:extremely shy and timid junmyeon(if you guys have readusagi otoko tora otoko / rabbit man tiger man, youll understand why)





	like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to myna92 for helping me when i had troubles writing this! ♡ 

 

* * *

  

“Say, your birthday is tomorrow, Doc! What do you want to do?”

 

“Oh, um, it’s… It’s quite embarrassing…”

 

“Are you expecting gifts?”

 

“No! That’s… I’m an adult so I don’t need gifts…”

 

“Who said adults can’t receive gifts?”

 

“…”

 

“Tell me, Doc. What do you really want? Vouchers? New glasses? Free tickets to LA—”

 

“I— I want to get laid.”

 

Chanyeol’s footsteps pauses as he stares at the other male in bewilderment, “You _what?_ ” The other totally pinks under his gaze, “I, um, I’ve never done…” Chanyeol understands the small doctor’s hesitance of continuing. He can’t help but to tease, wrapping an arm around the doctor’s neck as he questions, both walking again, “Do you want to be the top or the bottom?” He doesn’t realize that the shorter male’s cheeks have reddened by the question.

 

The other ducks his head low so that his voice can’t be heard clearly, “Th-The second…” Chanyeol makes a sound of amusement, “But how come no one had gotten you laid though? You’re cute!” The other male chuckles somewhat forcibly, “I-It’s either they’re not interested or… You know, like that day when you saved me from that perverted jerk.” Chanyeol groans at the memory, “Thank goodness I knew you.”

 

They’re heading back to the hospital where the shorter male is working at. Chanyeol always accompany him to lunch breaks ever since a year ago where the doctor saved him from bleeding to death. The doctor doesn’t mind his presence. When they’re nearing the entrance of the east building of Asan Medical Center, they usually part their ways but this time, Chanyeol stops him by calling him, “Kim Junmyeon.” Said male turns around and peers up to him questioningly like a rabbit, orbs staring at him with wonder.

 

“I know a trustable friend of mine who can get you laid,” He grins. Junmyeon blinks twice before he blushes cutely (where Chanyeol is always platonically fond of those pink cheeks), “Is he… I-Is he tall?” The taller’s grin widens even more, “Oh he’s way taller than me.” Junmyeon then asks another question, not looking at him as he adjusts his glasses, “Is he… Good… ?” Chanyeol stifles in his squeal, “On bed or his looks?”

 

Junmyeon gulps hard, can’t believe he’s being blunt about this, “Both… ?” Chanyeol dramatically become serious as he rests a hand on the petite doctor’s shoulder, causing the male to lift his head up at him with startled eyes, “He’s like a God. You won’t regret it.” Junmyeon then smiles, shy, “O-Okay… Can I meet him tomorrow? I get off around nine-thirty and I have a day off on the day after tomorrow—”

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol cuts him off by patting on his head with a big smile, “Off you go now. Don’t get too excited!” Junmyeon hisses at him with a red face before waving him goodbye. Chanyeol shakes his head with a chuckle as he stares at his cute saviour fading into the white building. He searches for a place to sit at the outdoor garden of the premise. Once he sits on an empty spot near by the water fountain, he fishes out his mobile device and texts his boss.

 

_I got a cute ass cutie for you. Meet me at our usual place tomorrow._

 

_Pics?_

 

_No pics this time._

 

_Is she that ugly?_

 

_It’s a he and he’s a real fucking cutie._

 

_Pics or I’ll shoot your dick, Park._

 

_Not threatened. See ya at ten tomorrow!_

 

+++

 

Junmyeon despises loud places. He hates wherever they’re at right now because a headache is starting to buzz. He’s so used to be in quiet places, like in his office or in the public library, not in a place where bodies are grinding onto each other everywhere his eyes lands on. It’s too loud and too crowded and it’s so suffocating for him to breathe properly. The colourful blinding lights only makes it worst. He tugs onto the back of Chanyeol’s denim jacket to have the other’s attention.

 

“You okay?”

 

Junmyeon covers one of his ears as he looks at the taller guy with a frown, “It’s too loud!” Chanyeol easily scoops the doctor to his side before leaning to his ear, “I’ll get you somewhere less loud.” Junmyeon only nods, too dizzy to notice that he’s being stared by someone. Soon, the bass has reduced and the songs’ volume have been lowered somewhat magically. He fixes his glasses, which has slid down to his nose, as he takes note of the vintage surroundings.

 

Not so much people are here, there are only a few, like how people will be in a newly-opened restaurant. Not only that, it’s peaceful. Some sensual jazz playlist from 2013 is playing in the background and there are people dancing to the slow rhythm of the songs unlike earlier. Junmyeon kind of loves this place already. It’s his type, peaceful and quiet. “Is it okay for you here?” Junmyeon nods a bit too enthusiastically, his bangs covering his forehead following his movements.

 

“Wait here, okay? I’ll order something—”

 

“No alcohol, please!”

 

Junmyeon declares out loud. He’s known to have a very low tolerance with alcohol so he doesn’t want to risk it. “I’ll order apple juice for you. Good?” Junmyeon nods sheepishly while thanking him. He’s glad that the latter remembers his favourite. He follows Chanyeol to the bar. Hopping onto a stool once he locates an empty one at the corner end, he taps his feet on the foot rail to the beat of the instrumental jazz music. Everyone wished him today at work. He smiles while thinking about his colleagues. The drink is ready within a minute.

 

“Are you ready to meet him?”

 

Junmyeon almost spurts out the juice he just sipped. He dabs the back of his hand on his wet mouth as he eyes his surroundings, “I-Is he here?” Chanyeol purposely takes a glance around even though he knows where _he_ is. His eyes are back on the nervous-looking Junmyeon, “Yup. He’s here.” Junmyeon swallows out loud. Chanyeol tries to comfort him by patting on his head. He then bites on his lower lip and frowns as he stares at Junmyeon’s tidy hair.

 

“Your hair needs to look messy,” Chanyeol runs his fingers through Junmyeon’s silky locks without even having the doctor’s permission but the doctor doesn’t mind as long as he appears presentable to Chanyeol’s friend. Chanyeol gives it a side parting and pushes the front up a little, pulling down a few strands at the corner of his temple, “There. All good.” Junmyeon tells him a quiet thanks, his hands visibly shaking.

 

“Hey, don’t worry. He won’t eat you, unless if you want him to,” Chanyeol winks at the pink-faced Junmyeon, “Do you want me to call him over?” Junmyeon chucks in an apple-flavoured mint into his mouth before not forgetting to nod. He just needs to say yes and no when ‘that’ moment comes. “Wait here for a while, okay?” Chanyeol pats on his shoulder to which Junmyeon nods again. Unknown to him, Chanyeol makes eye contact with someone within the bar before he jerks his chin towards Junmyeon’s way.

 

“Are you gonna come with us or not?~”

 

A cute lady, round face caked with makeup, whines adorably while clinging onto a tall man’s arm around his mid-twenties. The women next on his either sides have looks of anticipation for his reply. “Not tonight,” A gruff voice which belongs to the said man, eyes trained sharply on a certain ‘cutie’ from afar, states fondly, “I already got someone tonight, ladies.” A chorus of _aww_ ’s surrounds him with apparent disappointment, their pretty faces falling.

 

With a snap of his fingers, the women with revealing clothes obediently leaves him in silence and they head next to an elderly-looking male beside them, praising him to the fullest until he’s fully drunk, laughing and cackling like an idiot. The tall male ignores the sounds as he plays with his glass of remaining beer, confining the top of the glass with the pad of his fingers, spinning it in circles and circles as his eyes are glued at the black-haired male where Chanyeol was earlier.

 

He wishes to see him closer.

 

So he gets up to his feet, chugging down the rest of the beer and places it on the small table in front of him. His shoes hits the wood flooring, his steps slow yet powerful as he keeps his gaze locked on the other. The black-haired male stands out so much within the other bleach-haired customers; staring around him with alert within every second. Rather than a deer, the ‘cutie’ pretty much looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

 

Junmyeon keeps surveying his surroundings in paranoid. He has been looking behind his back for a few times in a row now. He becomes restless out of habit whenever he’s nervous. The thing is, Junmyeon has been waiting for almost ten minutes now. He counts the time because he doesn’t want to waste any. Time is precious and he never ever wastes it. Did Chanyeol lie to him? How is he going back home if Chanyeol has totally left him alone?

 

Junmyeon wants to leave. He can’t wait any longer. He turns around to search for a person with pastel rainbow hair. Due to the latter’s height, he spots him easily on the dance floor where everyone is slow dancing, following the rhythm of the jazz music, but he honestly hasn’t been expecting to see Chanyeol intimately locking lips with a short guy around his height, his full arms around his body. Junmyeon’s cheeks terribly heats up at the sight.

 

He quickly tears his eyes away as he turns around to the counter before he sips the remaining of his drink aggressively. “Alone?” Junmyeon’s shoulders jerks in surprise by a sudden deep voice behind him. The stranger is already by his side before he can even look at his back. Someone has taken a seat beside him. Junmyeon becomes self-conscious. He straightens up on his seat, clearing his throat somewhat awkwardly, preventing the ‘first time in a nightclub’ vibe around him.

 

He doesn’t dare to have eye contact with the man beside him because he senses something dangerous radiating from the stranger. Dangerous and mysterious. “Don’t be afraid,” The deep, soothing voice coos, “Chanyeol left you, didn’t he?” Junmyeon gulps until the person next to him hears it. Is this the person he’s supposed to meet tonight? Junmyeon timidly turns his head towards the man and gazes at the sharp side profile momentarily, trying to make out the other’s features from the dim lighting.

 

“Staring is rude, you know.”

 

Junmyeon snaps his head forward to look at the row of various glasses as he stutters out, “S-So-Sorry.” The man shifts his stool closer, facing him. Junmyeon is internally sweating. He can sense the man staring at him this time. “Look at me.” The voice is calm yet demanding at the same time. Junmyeon feels like something really bad is going to happen if he disobeys so he complies without missing a beat. His breaths get tied up in his throat by the sight of the man.

 

Chanyeol is right. He does look like a God. Sharp chin, plush lips, chiselled nose, strong eyes as well as his thick brows, platinum hair side parted just like him. The guy has a leather jacket wrapped his broad shoulders with a black tee inside, where Junmyeon is curious of what’s under it. Everything is leather for the bottoms too. Junmyeon is wordless as he checks out the handsome person so shamelessly from the bottom till the top.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

Junmyeon’s cheeks pinkens and now he’s staring at his almost empty apple drink, nodding speechlessly while fixing his glasses out of habit. “Chanyeol is right. You’re indeed a cutie,” The man says after making Junmyeon to face him by cupping his chin with a forefinger. He smiles. Junmyeon feels his face going ablaze. “I-I’m not a cu-cutie,” Junmyeon shies away from his touch, ducking his head low while adjusting his glasses, ignoring his warm cheeks.

 

“You’re being cute right now and you don’t even know it,” The handsome man states and he chuckles. The sound itself beings weird sensations spreading throughout Junmyeon’s body. A bartender comes by their way for the new customer but he gasps. Junmyeon looks at the young man who has paled. “M-Master Wu, would you like anything to—” The man cuts him off with a palm facing towards the other, “I’m good. You can go.”

 

The bartender bows many times before he tends others. A curious Junmyeon asks, “Why did he call you Master?” The man quirks a brow towards him, “Can’t you guess?” The handsome male singsongs while smiling again to his way. Junmyeon lets out an awkward cough, feeling his heart weirdly racing as he peers down to his empty glass, “Are you the owner… ?” The man clicks his tongue, “Bingo,” and reaches out a hand to pat the cutie’s hair.

 

Junmyeon visibly flinches at this. “And guess what?” The man retreats his hand after noticing it. Junmyeon looks up to him. The man thinks this cutie here exactly resembles a rabbit. He closes the distance between their faces as he smiles again, “I’m your partner for the night.” Heat crawls up from Junmyeon’s neck and it goes further up until the tips of his ears changes colours, “O-Oh, um, it’s a pl-pleasure to meet you…” A hand comes to cradle his cheek and Junmyeon swears he almost squeaks at the sudden movement.

 

“Pleasure is all mine.”

 

Sparks of tiny tingles travels down to the length of his spine at the way the handsome man states it. “Name’s K— Yifan. Wu Yifan.” A thumb swipes over his bottom lip before the man, Yifan, sends him a small smile. Junmyeon is already trembling by the touch and also by the other’s gaze. It’s very strong and very mysterious at the same time. Yifan is just a stranger, isn’t he? Why does he have such enigmatic vibe surrounding him? Why is it affecting him so much?

 

Junmyeon has never been so comfortable yet so alert with someone before.

 

Yifan is sitting so casually close to him as if they have known each other for decades, one elbow resting on the counter, the heel of his palm meeting against his warm cheek while a thumb still tracing his lips. Junmyeon honestly doesn’t know what to do. No one has ever treated him so nicely like this before so he admits he’s kind of okay with this. He likes the gentleness from Yifan. Based on the little information he received, Yifan must be a Chinese.

 

It takes a long while for him to notice that they’re actually staring at each other for a good few minutes. “K-Kim Junmyeon, a surgeon at AMC,” He doesn’t understand why the heck he tells Yifan about his occupation because hell, their current proximity is truthfully doing strange things to him. “Heard you saved Chanyeol who was bleeding on the streets. Why?” Junmyeon blinks at the question. He clearly acknowledges the fact that Yifan is getting an inch closer.

 

“I-I can’t just let a person die if I know how to help them.”

 

A swipe of thumb against his cheek. “No matter how dangerous they are?” Junmyeon answers with honesty, “Yes.” He then gulps as Yifan nears even more, their eyes connecting. “Even if they could kill you?” The hand which is earlier covering his cheek has now slipped behind to his nape. “It’s my duty to help people and I’m _not_ going to let them die if I can help them,” Junmyeon doesn’t know where the hell he got the courage to answer with a firm tone without stuttering.

 

The next thing he knows, Yifan completely closes the distance between their mouths. Junmyeon shuts his eyes close, so unfamiliar of having someone’s lips against his. Yifan’s mouth feels so plump against his thin ones. Junmyeon doesn’t move and he doesn’t do anything because he doesn’t even know _what_ to do. He just sits there, stiff like a rock. “What, never kissed anyone before?” Junmyeon opens his eyes and sees Yifan staring at him somewhat… Fondly?

 

After understanding the question, he blushes, peering down to his lap swiftly. It’s enough proof for the other male to know the answer. “It’s okay, I’ll teach you, Doc. Try to follow what I’m doing, ‘kay?” Junmyeon swallows as he nods stiffly. This is going to be his first ever kiss with someone and this someone who’s probably highly conversant is going to teach him. He witnesses Yifan pushing his barstool nearer to his as if they aren’t close enough.

 

“Make sure you breathe through your nose because I’m going to make you breathless in a while,” Yifan sends him a sweet smile while brushing a thumb against his pinked cheek, confidence laced in his tone. Junmyeon only nods, swallowing his saliva again. The apple mint hasn’t melted yet and he’s about to say it to Yifan but the male beats him to it by cradling both sides of his face. Junmyeon shuts his eyes close once again as he feels Yifan’s lips against his, moving slow and steady this time.

 

It goes on for few minutes until he’s used to it, him still not doing anything. One of his brows does a tick when his upper lip suddenly gets sandwiched between Yifan’s mouth. That’s where he moves towards the other, slowly replying to the kiss. There’s then something wet sliding in between and Junmyeon’s hands automatically flails to find support for him to hold on; a hand on the counter while his other one on his lap. That abnormally feels great.

 

“Good?”

 

Yifan questions as he pulls away after a while to take a look on the cute surgeon. He wasn’t expecting to see him _gasping_ for air just by the very short kiss. The male is gazing up at him with his lips parted, chest heaving slightly, eyes never leaving his. His eyes screams of wanting another. **_God bless you, Park_** , He says mentally before he dives in again. He does the same this time, except that his hand is travelling downwards, his other one going up.

 

Yifan takes out the spectacles from Junmyeon without breaking their kiss and settles it on the counter. It was distracting him earlier. He then grips onto the doctor’s hip which easily earns him a surprised gasp. Junmyeon opens his eyes at the sudden touch as well as his mouth but soon, he closes them back when Yifan has licked his way into his mouth. He frowns at first by the foreign feeling but Yifan caressing his hip and his cheek calms him.

 

With a little courage, he tries to copy what the Chinese male is doing. He’s inexperienced, he knows that, but he wants to give it a try or else he will never know. His hands move on their own as they turn into fists, settling against Yifan’s torso timidly as he leans upwards for a better access, remembering to breathe through his nose. Yifan tilts his head as a retaliation and both of them make sounds in their throats, one out of satisfaction and the other out of delight.

 

Yifan likes the taste of the apple mint so he takes it into his own mouth before finally parting away, giving oxygen into their burning lungs. He totally likes this fellow already. He wants to have him. “Doc,” He wraps an arm around the shorter male who’s breathing heavily against his chest before having a solid grip on his back, “Do you want to come home with me?” Junmyeon manages to steady his breaths before peering up to the male, panting deeply yet quietly.

 

He doesn’t need to know that his current state is making Yifan’s heart to do funny a backflip. His hair is still messy but more strands are falling over his clear forehead now, lips a little swollen from their kisses, cheeks colouring in the darkest shade of pink. Not only that, he isn’t wearing his glasses so his glowing cheeks stands out even more. Shit, this cutie is so fucking adorable. “I,” Junmyeon pauses to catch his breaths, contemplating on what to answer.

 

His face burns to the maximum after finally noticing their current position. He tries to move away but he can’t because Yifan isn’t letting him. He’s sitting on Yifan’s thigh for God’s sake. “Ch-Chanyeol didn’t tell me this… ?” Yifan tilts his head a little at the question, as if he’s not having it. Junmyeon seems to find out that he can’t look at this man’s eyes for too long by their current closeness so he avoids looking at him by wearing his glasses.

 

“I won’t hurt you, I promise,” Yifan tries to pat his hair again. This time, the surgeon doesn’t flinch. He smiles a little in victory. “I-I don’t know… I’ve never…” Yifan seriously just wants to carry him and throw him to the backseat of his sedan and fuck him already but no, he isn’t going to do any of that. He’s going to be gentle tonight. “Doc,” He smiles when Junmyeon timidly peers up to him, his small fists resting on his lap like a rabbit, “It’s okay if you don’t—”

 

“I want to,” Junmyeon finds himself saying out loud. He covers his mouth after that, embarrassed. “Don’t be shy,” Yifan coos, his hand coming up to brush his thumb against the soft swollen flesh of his lips after lowering Junmyeon’s hand, “It’ll be your first so I understand.” He leans in to his ear while pushing Junmyeon close to his chest with a palm on his small back, causing the doctor to blink twice at the sudden move, “I won’t make you regret this.”

 

Yifan then brushes his mouth under his ear so delicately and he swears he can feel Junmyeon melting in his arms. He holds Junmyeon close, slightly nipping on the tip of his ear, “Come home with me, Doc…” Junmyeon doesn’t want to refuse. It’s his birthday today which will end in a few hours so he doesn’t want to miss this chance. He thinks he has a crush on this man already. Yifan is so gentle and so caring and he really can’t find himself to reject the request.

 

Yifan is everything he wants in a man. “O-Okay,” He accedes, keeping his face near against Yifan’s shirt because his body is too weak from Yifan’s doings. It kind of feels good too, being close to Yifan. He smells nice. “Take the left exit and I’ll see you there. If anyone stops you, just tell them my name,” Yifan cups his cheeks and gives him a tender kiss to which Junmyeon enjoys it till it lasts, “Don’t ever run away or else I’ll catch you.”

 

Junmyeon swears he almost lets out a weird noise out of his throat when Yifan drags his teeth over his lower lip so _painstakingly_ slow. “Understood, Doc?” Junmyeon nods wordlessly without looking at him, a little dizzy. After Yifan carries him slightly by his hips to put him back on his seat, Junmyeon can’t stop blushing. He can’t believe he just sat on a man’s lap on their very first meeting. Just how embarrassing is that?!

 

 ** _I’m the worst_** , Junmyeon covers half of his burning face while stifling to cringe at himself. Half a minute passes by, Junmyeon vamooses out of the bar without any problems, taking the left exit just like the Chinese male told him to, the jazz music fading. He totally forgets to tell Chanyeol that he’s heading out. He’s now at a very dark alleyway which is creeping him out. Yifan said he will be seeing him here. Did he lie to him? Is this all a setup?

 

He looks behind only to see the metal door already closed. Bright lights suddenly invades his vision from his left side. Junmyeon lifts his hand to his eyes to block the brightness, trying to look at it with one of his eyes closed. A sedan stops right in front of him. “Get in.” He hears Yifan’s voice after the window of the vehicle slides down. Junmyeon gulps. This is it. There’s no turning back. The vehicle’s door opens by itself and Junmyeon thinks he’s really late on his actions.

 

“Nervous?”

 

His shoulders jumps on their own by the sudden question once minutes pass by in silence. “Um,” Junmyeon pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, smiling anxiously as he feels his palms sweating already, “Y-Yes…” Yifan opens an arm towards his way. Junmyeon stupidly stares at his large hand. “Come here.” Junmyeon blinks and he brings his gaze up to Yifan. “Should I come to you instead?” Junmyeon scrambles to his side within a second.

 

He keeps his hands on his thighs, staring down at his dirty sneakers, not knowing what to do. Junmyeon knows how a sedan will look like. He has been into one countless times with his father before when he was a little kid. It’s the same interior; leather cushions along on half of the vehicle while the other side is the door. There’s a big space with a table in the middle and on top of it, there are bottles in a big bucket with ice cubes which he assumes they’re different types of alcohol beverages. Yifan must be really rich.

 

“Relax.”

 

He almost squeaks when a hand rests on his shoulder. “I-I’m trying,” He mutters, indeed trying his best to stay sane. He’s going to sleep with someone for the first time who looks like a God so how the hell he can stay calm? “Can I do something to keep you relaxed?” He looks at Yifan at this with a distant expression on his face, “Huh?” Yifan leans downwards to his face within a second, startling the surgeon a little, “Shall we continue where we left… ?”

 

Junmyeon glances at the large hand which is now cupping his cheek before looking at Yifan in panic, his fists landing against the Chinese male’s torso as fast as possible, “W-We’re not going to do th-that here, aren’t we… ?” Yifan lowers his head as he chuckles near to Junmyeon’s neck which sends goosebumps all over his skin, “Of course not, Doc. Not into car sex that much.” Junmyeon winces as Yifan says it right to his face.

 

“Was that word vulgar for you?”

 

Junmyeon is honest as he nods, avoiding looking at Yifan. Yifan plants a peck on his cheek and Junmyeon stares at him in disbelief. “I’m sorry. I promise not to say that word again.” Junmyeon swallows. Yifan can say whatever he likes because Junmyeon is a nobody to him. They won’t probably meet again after this night ends. He can’t believe Yifan actually apologized to him, to a stranger. The crush he has on this man has turned into like within minutes and it’s definitely not good.

 

He hopes the night will end as soon as possible. He gazes at the shiny buttons on Yifan’s leather jacket as he keeps his racing heart still. It unfortunately skips a beat when Yifan tilts his head upwards with a finger under his chin. His eyes automatically closes once their lips meet again. The kiss is slower unlike the one in the bar. Junmyeon can’t help but to like it. “I want you to do what I did to you earlier,” Yifan mumbles against their parted lips where Junmyeon nods with the hazy mind of his.

 

He leans upwards, nearly draping himself onto the Chinese male as he timorously licks into Yifan’s mouth. Apple mint. Yifan tastes just like him. Junmyeon nearly loses his conscious once the other’s arms circles him. Too much adrenaline, too much excitement and too much anticipation is flowing in his veins until he feels so dizzy. He clutches the inner shirt of Yifan’s once he feels a hand grasping the back of his grey bomber jacket and another hand patting his hair before Yifan slowly laps over the roof of his mouth.

 

Never in his life has he imagined he would be kissed so gently like this from a stranger he just met tonight.

 

Yifan parts their mouths with a slight tug at the back of the doctor’s hair. Junmyeon pants against the taller’s neck, breathy gasps escaping his mouth. Yifan gazes at the beverages ahead of him, wondering why he’s like this. With his previous sleeping partners, he has never been gentle for too long. He has never taken a break when it comes to kissing. He will eventually fuck them in the vehicle or let them ride him if he’s too impatient to get it on at his place.

 

He doesn’t understand what’s wrong with him tonight. “Kissing… Kissing feels nice,” Junmyeon says in between his ragged breaths. Yifan feels the heat consuming his cheeks on how cute the surgeon sounds. This is so unusual of him. He looks down to the male who’s pressed against his side. He have his arms around Junmyeon, as if the male is his lover. Blinking furiously at the thought, he cups Junmyeon’s face and kisses him again to throw away the weird feelings fluttering inside him.

 

Junmyeon is too shy to be close and Yifan senses this. With a tilt of his head, he grabs Junmyeon’s forearm and swings it around his neck. This creates a better access for both of them to kiss. As their tongues curl against one another, Junmyeon unknowingly whimpers on how good it feels, bringing up his other arm around Yifan to feel more. Yifan grips him tighter after hearing the sounds the surgeon makes in his throat. His hands travels downwards, wanting to scoop the shorter male to his lap—

 

_“We’re here, Master Wu.”_

 

Both of them break apart upon hearing the driver’s voice through the mini speakers. “Let’s go,” Yifan’s face changes as well as his voice. It’s serious and Junmyeon feels kind of scared now. He gets out of the sedan and stares behind him in silent awe. The front yard is nothing but spacious, there are lights on the huge gates, illuminating the dark space. Junmyeon then brings his sight to the front. His jaw almost drops.

 

The house is freaking huge! It’s twice bigger than his father’s. It definitely looks like a cut out from the daily house designs magazines he receives at home. The windows takes up most of the walls and Junmyeon assumes it must be tempered glass. The roof is flat, really suiting the square-shaped premise. The house honestly resembles a box. It gives off the modern feeling. The house seems to be new, too new to be honest, as if no one has ever lived here before.

 

Junmyeon thinks it’s unusual but he brushes the thought off as he admires the geometric architecture of the house which is honestly outstanding. It feels surreal to witness something which he always seen in the books. He then glances next to the house only to see lush forest trees. Junmyeon freezes. Are they in the forest? “Done staring?” Junmyeon brings back his vision to the front and sees a frowning Yifan. He swallows.

 

“I like living alone and yes, we’re near the forest. Any problems?”

 

Junmyeon shakes his head a little too fast, his glasses almost falling off from his face. “Come inside.” Junmyeon feels relieved for no reason once he sees a smile on Yifan’s face. He follows the male cluelessly with his sneakers on since Yifan didn’t take his shoes off. The interior is simple but very much like Yifan, gentle yet mysterious. Since there are no concrete walls for the ground floor, the ceilings are in white. The furniture are in the same colour.

 

He can see the dazzling night view of Seoul from here. Junmyeon guesses the house will look absolutely stunning during daytime. A loud digital sound startles him greatly before the blinds crawls down to cover the glass walls, the whole place around him turning darker than it already is. “Let’s head upstairs.” Junmyeon almost yelps when a hand lands on his shoulder. His heart is beating so fast as he trails behind Yifan once lights start to brighten around them.

 

Junmyeon feels like he’s in some sort of a modern palace. “Sit on the bed.” If he’s already amazed by the house, he’s feeling double the amazement once he enters Yifan’s bedroom. It’s totally different from the house and the living area. The four walls of the room are painted in black; the bed, wardrobe and others are in white. It’s such a contrast to what he saw earlier downstairs. Junmyeon squeaks in surprise once the tall figure is suddenly in front of him.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I di-didn’t hear what you were—”

 

He shuts up completely when the Chinese male presses him up against the door, only to find out that Yifan is actually closing it. “Wait for me on the bed.” Junmyeon’s legs are frail as Yifan whispers those near his ear. The male moves away from him as he walks to his huge wardrobe. With wobbly legs, Junmyeon tries not to fall as he follows what Yifan said. He sits at the centre after taking off his footwear and also leaving his wallet and phone on the empty nightstand.

 

Junmyeon sits there awkwardly as he rakes his eyes over the dark walls which consists of framed Mandarin words or symbols, he isn’t quite sure. He wishes he can read them though, they’re very pretty. He wonders what they mean so he shifts his vision down to Yifan only to see him undressing himself. Junmyeon gulps quietly before he looks up to the ceiling which is also painted in black, steadying the uneven beats of his thumping heart.

 

He keeps staring at it and then, he catches something shimmering due to the dim lights of the room. It’s an outline of something. Junmyeon continues examining it. His eyes widens when he realizes what it is. Not wanting to believe it, he squints his eyes at it, trying to convince himself that he’s seeing things wrong. Junmyeon almost gasps. His eyes aren’t wrong. It’s a gold outline of a dragon. A Chinese dragon. He brings down his sight to Yifan within a flash.

 

The male is shirtless, his back facing him. Junmyeon’s face loses its colour once he sees something too familiar. He has seen it before. Dragon tattoos. Lots of them. And on Yifan’s back… There’s a huge 3D two-horned and four-clawed dragon [tattoo](https://images.designtrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/16145202/3D-Dragon-Tattoo-on-Back.jpg). The mystic creature’s eyes seems so real as if it’s staring right at him. When Junmyeon hears a clink which definitely emits in front of Yifan, he concludes the male has just placed his firearm away.

 

Yifan is one of the drug lords.

 

Junmyeon swallows as he draws his knees up to his chest as if an attempt to keep himself safe. Will he be killed if he speaks about it? “Yo-You,” He stammers, unable to find his voice for a moment before he tries again, “You’re one of them, aren’t you… ?” Yifan stares past his shoulder as he closes his huge wardrobe which consists of his clothes and his favourite guns, his countenance impassive after spotting the fear on the surgeon’s face.

 

Junmyeon moves backwards on the mattress with his bottom and his feet, gluing himself against the soft headboard helplessly with his back as Yifan comes forward with steady yet strong steps, their eyes locking. Junmyeon is quick to break their eye contact and he perceives another tattoo on the latter’s bare chest, near to his heart. When the other sits on the edge of the bed beside him, he sends a smile which is giving out the aura of pure danger.

 

Junmyeon really hopes he won’t die tonight. “What I do and what’s my job… That’s none of your business,” Yifan stares into Junmyeon’s trembling orbs as he gently brackets his large palm against the doctor’s throat where the skin is surprisingly smooth. He wonders whether it’s the same for the doctor’s whole body. The single thought alone brings excitement all over his being. When he feels Junmyeon’s Adam’s apple bobbing against the palm of his hand, Yifan scans the shorter male’s condition.

 

Junmyeon is clutching the hem of his jacket with both of his hands very tightly, his brows upturned, pink lips trembling. Blessed with a sharp eyesight, Yifan can spot unshed tears through Junmyeon’s thick-framed glasses. The surgeon is terribly scared out of his wits. If only he had a pair of snowy white ears on his head, he would look like a timid rabbit. Yifan retrieves the thought off from his mind as well as his hand from Junmyeon’s throat.

 

He didn’t mean to make Junmyeon afraid. He sighs while standing up on his feet, taking out his phone from his pants pocket. If Junmyeon has found out who he _really_ is, the doctor needs to be sent off to overseas or be killed (if his comrades know about this). Yifan doesn’t want any of them to happen. He says as he scrolls down through the list of his chauffeurs’ numbers, “Go home. I’ll inform my driver to—” “No.” Yifan turns around to look at the male in surprise.

 

He waits for him to speak since the surgeon looks so disoriented on what he just said. “My birthday will end in a few hours,” Junmyeon blurts out whatever comes to his brain and he regrets it because Yifan doesn’t need to know about his birthday at all, “I-I want to spend it with you.” Yifan stares at him with a mixture of confusion plus disbelief splattered all over his face. Junmyeon nearly found out who he is, and he still wants to sleep with him?

 

“Are you going to k-kill me?”

 

Yifan blinks only to realize that he has been staring at Junmyeon for a few good minutes. “No,” He places his mobile device on the dresser next to Junmyeon’s things before sitting on the bed again with Junmyeon eyeing at his every movements like an alert rabbit, “You want me to take your virginity?” Junmyeon flushes promptly at the question. He brings his eyes down to his hands as he nods quietly. Yifan avoids the heat spreading to his cheeks as he remains impassive, “Are you still scared of me, Doc?”

 

The doctor shakes his head in response, strands of hair falling over his forehead copying his movements. “Tell me you’re not scared of me while looking at me,” Yifan settles his hand atop of Junmyeon’s. He can feel the digits shaking a little out of nervousness. Few seconds later, Yifan sees the doctor lifting his head to face him. Junmyeon’s eyes screams of internal panic where Yifan has seen many times right before he shoots someone dead.

 

He looks at Junmyeon’s trembling lips before up to his eyes. “I’m not scared of you,” Junmyeon says with his brows upturned as he stares into the other’s orbs with a small sincere smile on his mouth. Yifan feels his heart skipping a beat. He leans forward, a hand coming up to the surgeon’s face. Rather than moving away or flinching, Junmyeon blinks so softly at him as he takes out the male’s glasses, placing them on the nightstand.

 

He then holds Junmyeon’s cheek before kissing him. Junmyeon tries hard not to feel anxious even after he knows what kind of person Yifan is and what kind of job Yifan has just by the little information. He calms down when the taller comes closer. Yifan licks into Junmyeon’s mouth once again, swallowing the sounds the doctor produces. Few minutes later much to Yifan’s surprise, Junmyeon himself pulls away first. “What’s wrong?” He questions with worry which is so unlike of him.

 

“It’s too hot,” Junmyeon whines without himself knowing, frowning with unease as he fans himself with his hand. “This needs to go,” Yifan tugs at the surgeon’s jacket. Junmyeon only nods without a word so Yifan takes it as a yes. Junmyeon looks away, avoiding from staring too long at the half nude male in front of him. He swore he saw a glimpse of abs earlier. A blush flecks over his cheeks once the taller is loosening the last few buttons. “Doc?” Junmyeon timidly stares at the Chinese male after his jacket has been shredded to the side.

 

A hand settles behind his neck and Junmyeon closes his eyes for Yifan to take the lead. Yifan wastes no time as he crashes their lips together. It feels urgent this time. Junmyeon lets out an immediate whimper once Yifan shoves his tongue into his mouth. He fists the black bedding tightly, frowning, breathing through his nose. At the back of his head, the thought of having Yifan all to himself tonight ridiculously makes him happy.

 

Yifan keeps fighting this weird feeling in his chest. He doesn’t like it. No matter how nice it feels, he isn’t supposed to feel like this with the current ‘job’ he has. Lust takes over him once he succeeds fighting the fluttery feeling as he tucks a hand behind Junmyeon and slides him down to the mattress, him still sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for the right moment to pounce on him. Junmyeon is totally breathless by the time they pull apart.

 

“Ho-How do people,” He pants, feeling Yifan’s mouth trailing downwards which mysteriously calms him, “Start to do th-that on b-bed?” Yifan chortles against the porcelain skin of the doctor’s neck at the question, resisting himself to bite down the flesh even though he wonders whether will it feel soft or not on how it looks like, “You’ll know it soon.” Junmyeon instantly covers his mouth with his hands once one of his hard nubs gets rubbed through his pullover.

 

“St-Stop,” Junmyeon whines out as he closes his eyes shut, feeling weird and nice at the same time, his legs rubbing together at the sensation, “Wait, yo-you—” “I know you like it,” Yifan rubs both of it this time and witnesses the doctor’s twitching body by his doings. “Nn… Ngh, oh God— Ah!” Yifan pinches one through the thin shirt, liking the way Junmyeon is trying his utmost best to hold in the noises but ends up failing.

 

Yifan can’t watch the sight anymore after he literally thinks the sight is beautiful. He hurriedly latches his mouth with Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon, half of his brain literally a puddle of goo, replies with much enthusiasm, surprising Yifan a little. So he slowly slips his hands underneath Junmyeon’s top and does the same like earlier. Junmyeon gasps and moans against his mouth, his small hands trying to push him away. He’s out of breath this time once they part.

 

Junmyeon feels his head spinning from the kiss. It’s too much but he doesn’t want it to stop. He thinks he has gone insane because he doesn’t want this dizziness to stop. Yifan tucks his fingers under the hem of the surgeon’s pullover and tugs it upwards. Junmyeon is then back to reality, “Wa-Wait, can I not take off my—” “Doing that naked is more fun,” Yifan sends him a comforting smile. “But I,” Junmyeon hesitates, eyes looking everywhere but Yifan but he ends up staring at the male anyway, “I-I’m not that attractive like you—”

 

Yifan kisses him to shut him up. Junmyeon seems to know how to kiss already just by the short lessons so he’s doing well. Yifan slowly pushes the top further up until it pools around the doctor’s upper torso. “Yifan,” Junmyeon murmurs so softly against his lips which catches him off guard. But Yifan ignores it as the shirt is halfway around Junmyeon’s arms before he throws it far away. Junmyeon covers his red face, eyes watering as he sniffles.

 

Never in his life has he shown his body to anyone. “N-No,” Junmyeon mumbles once he feels the other’s fingers wrapped around his wrists, trying to uncover his face. “Look at me,” Yifan gives him a stern order. Junmyeon only shakes his head stubbornly. **_Weird_** , Yifan thinks as he doesn’t feel angry but he feels the need to comfort the surgeon instead. If his previous partners were stubborn like this, he would have thrown them away for breaking the mood.

 

Yifan tries to follow his feelings for once.

 

Junmyeon peeks at Yifan with his parted fingers when it’s too silent. His whole being freezes once he witnesses the Chinese male crawling above his body, the latter parting his short legs as he accommodates in between them. Yifan props his elbows on the either side of the doctor’s head after taking his wrists under his hold. Junmyeon just stares into Yifan’s dark brown hues, unable to say anything, staying put. “Don’t cry,” Yifan drops a kiss onto Junmyeon’s unclothed sternum and then smiles to him once their eyes meet again, “You’re beautiful, Doc.”

 

Yifan isn’t lying. He’s indeed beautiful. Junmyeon’s body is so slim and so thin. His skin is so white and so smooth like a white rabbit. The surgeon’s pale complexion changes into a light shade of pink as Yifan rakes his eyes all over. “You’re beautiful,” He unknowingly repeats with amusement, skittering the pads of his fingertips over his sternum, his chest, slowly down to his stomach. Junmyeon involuntarily trembles just by the tender touch. Yifan’s lips suddenly looks so inviting and he just wants to pull him down and kiss him. He does.

 

Yifan just hums in satisfaction. Junmyeon’s arms find their way around Yifan’s neck, not wanting him to stop giving these peculiar feelings to his body. When Yifan drops his weight until they’re skin to skin, Junmyeon can’t help but to moan at the feeling, his spine arching so naturally. It feels so new and he likes it so much. “You’re so responsive, Doc,” Yifan mumbles with his mouth against Junmyeon’s neck, two fingers tucking underneath the waistband of the doctor’s jeans.

 

Junmyeon has tears in his eyes, so content by the current pleasure he’s feeling right now. He wonders if this feeling can go further. Yifan loses to his urge as he nips the flesh below Junmyeon’s ear which feels so, so _soft_. Junmyeon whimpers in his throat, his body jerking as if he has been electrified, automatically hugging Yifan by the neck very tightly. “So responsive…” Yifan peppers light kisses down to the smaller male’s collarbones, both of it.

 

Junmyeon breaths out heavily when he finally manages to catch his breaths. The dark ceiling which has the golden outline of a Chinese dragon greets his sight once he opens his eyes. He blinks when he can’t move his arms freely. “How are you feeling?” Yifan’s handsome face blocks his vision all of a sudden. He blushes because how is he supposed to answer to that question? Of course he feels super great. How is he supposed to tell him square in the face?

 

Yifan maintains his grip around Junmyeon’s wrists as he waits for the surgeon’s reply. “Not answering?” He questions with a dangerous tone after his patience runs thin, dropping a kiss on the shorter’s temple, going lower and lower. “I— Ngh!” Junmyeon tries to wriggle out from the latter’s grip once he feels Yifan’s moist organ lapping over his nipple. He shrieks out loud once the male takes it to his mouth, biting and pulling it with his teeth.

 

“A-Ah, Yifan, mmh,” Junmyeon’s body bends against the mattress as Yifan does the similar thing to the other, his wrists still caged firmly. A choked moan dashes out from his throat when Yifan pushes his lower body down against him, their hardness meeting together. “Yifan, I-I—” “You like that, Doc?” Yifan stares down at the pink-faced doctor as he confines both of Junmyeon’s wrists against the headboard. “Yes…” Yifan’s whole being shudders internally by the breathy answer, **_So fucking cute…_**

 

Junmyeon is panting hard, his chest heaving heavily, staring at him with untold need, sweat forming on his temples, hair ridiculously disordered, some of the stands are sticking on his forehead, his skin flushed in a light shade of pink. Yifan swears he has gone twice harder than he already is. “Can I touch you?” If only Junmyeon can flush even more, he would by now. His eyes falls shut as he nods, unable to cover his face because of his restrained hands.

 

A small gasp leaves his mouth when he feels a tentative stroke on his hard-on against the fabric of his jeans. He looks back at Yifan, only to witness the man smiling down to him. Junmyeon turns his head away, cheeks flaming as the other has seen his unguarded expression. He bites down his lower lip when Yifan does it again so slowly, eyes closing shut. He can’t even move his legs because Yifan has perched himself in between them.

 

“Don’t hold back, Doc,” Yifan mouths against the surgeon’s pink chest as he fondles the evident bulge unhurriedly, the male twisting and squirming underneath him. Junmyeon moans out loud when he feels so near but Yifan is teasing him continuously. “Please,” Junmyeon begs for what, he doesn’t even know. He feels so weird. He never felt like this before. Yifan has always wanted to sleep with a virgin. Especially if that virgin is so pleading. Like the surgeon underneath him right now.

 

“Please…”

 

Yifan doesn’t know why he wants to tease Junmyeon. He always skip the teasing foreplay with his previous sleeping partners since they get it on fast and they will leave the moment they’re done. Yifan has never let anyone to stay over the night either. He stares at the smaller for a moment. He doesn’t mind indulging to this new feeling… “D-Do something… Please… Yifan—” “Do what, hm?” He noses under the trembling doctor’s jaw which is so warm, most probably from all the teasing he has done to Junmyeon.

 

He flicks the reddish stiff nub with his thumb which earns him a quiver of Junmyeon’s body against him. He already knows where Junmyeon’s sensitive spots are. “I-It hurts…” Yifan leans away from the heated skin and watches how fragile Junmyeon is under his hold. He still has Junmyeon’s wrists imprisoned with his hand against the headboard, his other one spread out next to Junmyeon’s shoulder. Yifan never knew he likes to tease so much. He tilts his head a little as he asks so innocently, “Hurts where?”

 

Junmyeon flushes to the fullest, feeling his cheeks burning until he doubts puffs of smoke can come out, his toes curling, gazing at the Chinese male with tearful eyes, “Down there…” Yifan strongly resists to fuck the surgeon senselessly just by looking and hearing on how needy Junmyeon is. He promised to be gentle tonight so he will keep his word. He unzips Junmyeon’s jeans, glancing at the shorter male who has his eyes locked at his hand’s movements, “Here?”

 

He cups the semi-hardness against Junmyeon’s straining white underwear. Junmyeon promptly throws his head back at the sudden warmth invading his groin, “Mmh, yes, there—” A choked gasp escapes his throat as Yifan fondles the clothed head with two of his fingers teasingly. “Do you want me, Doc?” Junmyeon looks at him with tears in his eyes. “Do you want me?” Junmyeon’s legs twitches at Yifan’s doings, still not giving the taller a reply.

 

Yifan nears his face to the doctor, “Do you want me to be inside of you?” Junmyeon doesn’t know what to answer, his expression faltering. “Are you scared?” Junmyeon nods without even hesitating. He’s indeed scared. Will it hurt? Will he die if it hurts too much? He’s mentally panicking right now. “What’s with the face, hm?” Yifan frees his wrists as he cups one side of Junmyeon’s face, caressing the soft pink flesh of his cheek with a thumb as he sends a questioning smile.

 

Junmyeon whines mentally at the caring gesture. “I said I’ll be gentle, didn’t I?” Yifan continues teasing him down there, giving him slow rubs, enjoying how the surgeon writhes against him. The shorter’s hands are thrashing all over the place on Yifan’s chest. One second he’s pushing the drug lord away and one second he’s pulling him close. Yifan enjoys every second of it, his gaze fond on the cute surgeon so he teases him even more.

 

“Mm… Nnh,” Junmyeon is seriously going to lose it if the teasing goes on any further, “Ywi… Yifan, pleaseee— A-Ah—” Yifan kisses him, the noises muffling against their attached mouths. He slides down the surgeon’s jeans easily with experience. He isn’t surprised to see wet stains soiling on the front of Junmyeon’s straining underwear. Yifan drags his sight downwards to Junmyeon who have his cheeks in pink. “You’re leaking? How cute,” He coos adoringly, admiring how the surgeon’s cheeks have dappled into pastel red.

 

He gazes into Junmyeon’s eyes as he slowly slides down the underwear, Junmyeon’s hardness totally curving against his abdomen. Once Yifan throws the bottoms off from the surgeon’s hairless legs, the shorter male covers his face with the curves of his arms once he’s fully bare. “You’re so thin,” Yifan muses, having a palm underneath Junmyeon’s back as he mouths the hickeys on Junmyeon’s neck who only whimpers quietly, “I’m scared I might break you, Doc.”

 

Junmyeon gasps in surprise once his legs are spread by the taller’s strong palms on his thighs. “So beautiful,” Yifan muses unknowingly, gazing straight into Junmyeon’s watery eyes as one of his hands lowers down between the doctor’s legs, “Do you want me?” Junmyeon moans as his back arches off the mattress once Yifan has fully wrapped his digits around him, stroking him fast. “Answer me,” Yifan comes close to Junmyeon’s face, continuing the pace.

 

Junmyeon lets out a choked moan as he nods furiously, his eyes closed shut, holding fiercely onto Yifan’s shoulders once he senses himself nearing. “I want to hear you, Doc,” Yifan stops, having a tight grip around the base of Junmyeon’s length. He’s very pleased to hear a long whine below him. “Ye-Yes, please, mmh,” Junmyeon flutters his eyes open with much force since he’s so close to come earlier, feeling his whole body almost shutting down earlier, “I-I want you… Please…”

 

Yifan’s cheeks heats up once again but he doesn’t pay attention to it. The tips of his ears are red once he sees his reflection on the mirror above the headboard as he leans away, reaching his hand to the dresser. Yifan shifts his gaze away from himself as he takes two essential things from the nightstand. “Have you pleasured yourself before?” Junmyeon shakes his head nimbly before finding himself blushing again by the look of disbelief in Yifan’s eyes.

 

“I-It’s been quite a while,” Junmyeon eventually admits as he turns his head to avert his gaze away from the other’s gaze, feeling so embarrassed as he says, “I had no time to—” “Let me do it then,” Yifan cradles his palms below Junmyeon’s thighs before pulling him close, totally adoring the look of shock on the cute doctor’s face, his small fists resting on the either side of his head. He traces Junmyeon’s rim as he leans over to Junmyeon himself, coaxing the doctor who looks so terrified, “I’ll be gentle, Doc. I promise.”

 

His previous sleeping partners would curse him out for being so slow but Junmyeon isn’t like them.

 

He isn’t like them because it’s going to be his first time sleeping with someone. Yifan feels suddenly possessive of Junmyeon because he’s glad no one has witnessed this view. “I trust you…” Yifan stares at the surgeon with wide eyes. Trust holds a very deep meaning for him. His gaze is soft on Junmyeon before he slots their mouths together. A coated digit breaches Junmyeon’s tight ring of muscles and Yifan swallows the surgeon’s pained moan, doing his best to soothe the pain.

 

When he begins to wallow deeper with a second one, Junmyeon pushes him away by his chest as he lets out a loud whine. “You’ll feel good in a while, I promise,” Yifan presses kisses underneath Junmyeon’s jaw, his elbow resting beside the doctor’s head, caressing Junmyeon’s black locks within his reach. “I-It hurts,” Junmyeon hiccups, mushing his forehead against the drug lord’s neck, water falling to the sides from his closed eyes, his legs quivering from time to time with ache especially down there.

 

Yifan leaves pecks all over the surgeon’s face which seems to work, “Breathe, Doc. Breathe.” Junmyeon does try to breathe but all he can focus is Yifan’s mouth on his skin. He kinds of want it everywhere on his body. Just when he wants to pull Yifan down for a kiss, a short gasp breaks loose from his throat at the sudden jab inside of him. It feels great but it’s only for a while. He wants Yifan to do it again but before he can voice it out, he’s being kissed by the said man.

 

After Yifan is three fingers knuckles deep inside Junmyeon, he tries crooking them while keeping his eyes on him. A long squeal comes out of Junmyeon’s throat, his head tipping upwards against the pillow, his toes curling in delight, fingers clawing the sheets so severely until his knuckles turn white. “You like that, Doc?” Junmyeon gasps and moans by the question near his ear, feeling the bundle of nerves hitting him dead on as Yifan does that over and over and over again, his whole body quaking in ecstasy.

 

Yifan can’t imagine how Junmyeon will be like if he’s inside of him.

 

“Pl-Please, don’t s-stop, nnh, ah, please—”

 

Junmyeon _sobs_ as Yifan starts stroking him fast while fingering him at the same time. Yifan has never been so patient on touching himself as he cherishes the sight below. The doctor is clutching onto the pillow so hard, face scrunched up in pleasure, cheeks rosy, mouth falling open as he lets out silent cries, nipples pink and perked; waiting to be touched again. He feels himself twitching inside his tight garments.

 

When he feels Junmyeon’s walls clenching around his digits, he totally stops everything. Junmyeon whines while wriggling and turning helplessly, trying to chase his nearing orgasm by shifting his hips, “No, please—” “Are you forgetting something?” Yifan leans away as he stares down to the breathless surgeon while he unbuckles his belt unhurriedly. He notes that the shorter male is looking at his hands’ motions.

 

The panting Junmyeon squints his eyes to have a better focus on something shiny. Once he has a clear view of it, he finds out that it’s a golden Chinese dragon embossed upon the black-coloured [buckle](https://alexnld.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/04a3c823-65f2-0883-56b7-b6891ba291c2-500x500.jpg) made out of metal. The gold glows among the black which is absolutely beautiful and powerful. When Yifan finally frees himself from the tight pants and undergarments, Junmyeon’s eyes almost bulges out from its sockets as he eyes the bulbous length. How on earth he’s going to take that in?

 

“Relax,” Yifan gives himself a few tugs, sighing through his nose after he’s giving himself some attention, “You won’t die, Doc.” Junmyeon swallows out loud until the latter hears it. Yifan hastily rips the small packet and rolls the condom on him, noticing the shorter is watching his each and every movement. Junmyeon rests his fists against the other’s firm torso once he’s near, mentally panicking and internally sweating, “Um, I— I don’t think I can—”

 

“You’ll do well,” Yifan drops his elbows on the either side of Junmyeon’s head, smiling down to him. The smaller male only shuts up, somehow believing what the latter said. “I’ll be gentle,” Yifan rests his forehead against Junmyeon’s, having a moment because they’re finally going to do it, before staring down at him, “Trust me.” That came out against his will and Yifan regrets it within a millisecond on why he said that. He doesn’t play with trust. He can’t promise Junmyeon that there will be no pain but, he will be gentle.

 

“Tell me if you want to stop,” Yifan can’t believe he’s saying this because he never ever said this before, “I don’t want you to get hurt, Doc.” Junmyeon stares at him with his mouth apart, his heart skipping a beat by the taller’s gaze of concern. Yifan hides his warm face into the doctor’s neck, slowly positioning himself. He pushes the head slowly into the tight ring of muscles, groaning in delight as he does so while Junmyeon lets out a shocked gasp, totally not expecting the extreme pain below which shoots right to his back.

 

His hands flails all over Yifan’s chest, letting out short gasps when he feels Yifan going in deeper. Junmyeon feels like he’s going to rip into half. He wraps his arms around Yifan’s neck, whining and crying in pain, “I-I can’t— _Hurts_ — Mmph—” Yifan kisses him to distract him from the pain. He slips his tongue into Junmyeon’s wet cavern, their tongues meeting and colliding with one another as Yifan tries to be balls deep because shit, Junmyeon is so fucking tight and it feels so fucking good.

 

He goes in further, bending Junmyeon’s legs into half, the doctor’s lap almost squeezed against his flushed chest. Yifan soothes the whining Junmyeon by dropping kisses everywhere. “Doc,” He calls softly after a long while of silence, eager to move but he holds himself still, “You okay?” Junmyeon is totally flat against the bed, chest heaving as he breathes deeply once he has already taken Yifan fully, his arms also lying lifelessly beside his head. Yifan tries to move but then, he hears Junmyeon’s moan of agony.

 

He cups Junmyeon’s jaw, trying to get his attention, “Doc…” Junmyeon sniffles as he warily looks at the taller through his watery vision, his tone pleading, “A few more minutes…” Yifan wastes his time by peppering kisses all over Junmyeon’s soft skin within his reach. Lips lowers down to the doctor’s chest and Yifan takes one perky nipple into his mouth, earning a jerk of Junmyeon’s body. “N-Nnh…” Yifan twirls and bites it, his other hand stroking Junmyeon to full hardness.

 

Few minutes later, Junmyeon is moaning in a mess, his head turning side to side constantly, the back of his hands covering his burning face. Yifan starts to shift his hips a little, keeping his eyes on the surgeon’s expression as he tries to hold in his groans. Junmyeon has his eyes closed shut, brows furrowed deeply, lips pressed together. It still hurts but not like earlier. He feels kind of okay. “Doc?” The surgeon peers up to him weakly, his small hands coming up to cradle Yifan’s jaws which catches the latter off guard a little, “Yo-You can move now…”

 

Yifan swears he has never been so patient before in his whole life. Junmyeon braces himself for more pain to come as he holds tight onto Yifan’s arms. Yifan shudders in excitement but he tries to suppress the feeling as much as he can for now. He needs to keep an eye on the doctor too. Yifan stares at Junmyeon as he pulls out slowly, the doctor’s expression becoming relaxed only to have their eyes meet once he plunges back in with full force.

 

Pink dapples on Junmyeon’s cheeks as Yifan keeps staring at him, “Please continue…” Yifan lets out a fond smile where Junmyeon doesn’t take notice of it, “As you wish, Doc.” Junmyeon doesn’t stop emitting out sounds from his throat. Yifan isn’t sure he’s hurting or he’s enjoying it so he has his eyes trained on the surgeon. “Ah, nnh, ngah,” Junmyeon keens uncontrollably, Yifan’s girth scraping against his walls feels _so good_ and he kind of wants it more.

 

He keeps his eyes closed shut at the entire time as he enjoys the feeling, not knowing that the drug lord is staring at him with amazement. “Mmh, Yifannn,” Junmyeon whines out afterwards, his brows pinching together in indescribable discomfort. Yifan takes this as a sign for him to speed up. Junmyeon’s eyes cracks open and gasps at the sudden rapid movement. He slips his short limbs around Yifan’s wide torso, eyes falling shut again, “ _God_ , ah, ah, Yi—”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yifan curses as he feels himself getting harder inside of Junmyeon, thrusting in and out of the surgeon’s tight heat with a consistent momentum. Junmyeon pulls the other close, his palms mapping the inked skin of Yifan’s broad back, his head tipping against the pillow as the pit of his stomach feels so hot, so satisfying. He wails on how good he feels without him knowing, causing Yifan to flush.

 

Yifan ignores it though as he throws praises to Junmyeon, sotto voce, mouth meeting the smooth skin of the petite surgeon’s neck, complimenting on how well Junmyeon is doing, his tone soft and genuine. Junmyeon’s voice is a mixture of choked sobs and retched moans, the current feeling totally ruining his mind and soul in the best way ever. He tries to hold onto headboard by the furious thrusts but ends up holding onto Yifan.

 

Yifan’s hips staggers when he’s close to the edge, much to his dismay. He groans into Junmyeon’s neck as the smaller’s walls clenches around him _even_ _tighter_. Never had he known someone would clamp around him to this extent. Yifan distances away a little, standing on his knees, as he places one hand on the shorter’s knee and the other one stroking him. His head falls back as he plunges in and out fervently, a pleasant sigh slipping by his mouth.

 

Junmyeon has death grips on the bedding, letting out high-pitched squeals like a rabbit, his figure moving backwards on the mattress a little and returning to normal position with each deep thrusts, his slightly damp hair imitating his body’s motion. Without any warning, he moans loudly, his whole body shuddering, going utterly lifeless when the taller hits a certain spot inside of him where he never knew it would make him feel this fucking good.

 

A grumble leaves Yifan’s throat as he ogles the wonderful view below. The shorter’s petite body is twitching by the intense pleasure, his back slightly curved upwards, hands trying to grab whatever near him, hairless legs still bent into half. Their eyes suddenly connects. Junmyeon’s eyes are teary as he brings a fist to cover his mouth, trying to keep quiet. He can’t deny that the drug lord looks so hot from this angle.

 

Yifan’s thick brows pinches together after the surgeon covers his mouth. He leans down towards the doctor who avoids his gaze in response. “There’s no one else here. Let yourself free. Let me hear you,” Yifan lowers his tone on the last sentence as he brushes his mouth against the tip of Junmyeon’s left ear and he cradles Junmyeon’s wrists gently, his thumbs relaxing against the doctor’s palms, before he _pounds_ into him with max speed. Junmyeon completely loses it as he _screams_.

 

With all of his strength left, Yifan rams into Junmyeon, catching the sound of the bedframe creaking where he never heard it before with his previous one-night stands. Letting out an annoyed tsk, Yifan surrenders to the fluttery feeling as he holds the surgeon’s hands. He interlaces their fingers where they unexpectedly fit so perfectly once they hold onto each other, as if they’re made for each other. A sudden ache spreads across his heart at the thought so he kisses Junmyeon, the movements of his hips becoming uneven. Junmyeon’s screams are muffled against his lips. He groans into his mouth once Junmyeon tightens around him again.

 

Junmyeon doesn’t want this to end. It’s too good, too nice, too enjoyable. He never thought he would experience a feeling like this. He’s damn sure he won’t be able to feel the same again with another person. With that thought knocking his brain, he throws his arms around the other’s neck and kisses him sloppily, keeping him close until they’re chest to chest, his not-so-sweaty hair bouncing at every pounds Yifan makes where he whines every time by that.

 

A loud incoherent shout of Yifan’s name breaks out from the base of his throat as his body spasms. Junmyeon’s brows are pinched together as he clutches onto Yifan closely before he spills between their conjoined bodies, weakly murmuring Yifan’s name without his consciousness a few seconds later. Yifan comes into the condom right away after he hears his real name from Junmyeon, the surgeon pressing around him further for one last time.

 

He slumps on the small figure, heaving out pants against the shorter’s collarbone, totally out of energy. Fuck, Yifan has never felt this great before. This is his first time being exhausted without having a second round. Junmyeon is really amazing. There’s a slight change of feeling in his heart where it hurts but Yifan doesn’t mind it at all. He kind of wants to feel more. Junmyeon tries to breathe properly because he still isn’t off from his high.

 

He wishes this feeling can last forever though. A squeak involuntarily emerges from him when he feels his whole word spinning. “Doc.” Large warm palms cradles his equally warm cheeks. He lifts his head upwards towards the voice. It takes a while for Junmyeon to realize he have his eyelids closed. Yifan’s eyes is the first thing he sees. He then notices something. Yifan actually have him straddled on his thighs. He’s sitting on Yifan’s—

 

“We’re not done yet,” Yifan mumbles softly, too softly, leaning into the surgeon’s neck and latching his mouth against the soft skin where he’s kind of fond of already, gently grazing the flesh to where Junmyeon releases a soft whine. Yifan is very pleased to hear that. The sudden massive urge to leave more marks makes him to growl low in his throat but not until small hands nimbly rests on his shoulders.

 

He leans away only to see Junmyeon gazing hazily into his eyes with no words spoken. Yifan already knows what to do just by that one look. He claims Junmyeon’s lips, humming as the doctor bravely retaliates by moving closer. He grips onto Junmyeon’s curves, rubbing circles on his waist which are probably bruised based on how tight he held him earlier, before he lazily thrusts in and out of the tight hole, wondering how he can still be so taut.

 

He strokes Junmyeon’s limp length after a while, swallowing the rabbit-like surgeon’s whimpers. “Ride me, Doc,” Yifan, voice hoarse from groaning too much earlier, whispers near to his ear few minutes later once he made them both fully hard again. He can’t remember when was the last time he let anyone ride him. Maybe it’s the first this year. “I-I don’t know how to—” “I’ll teach you,” Yifan cuts him off by dropping kisses on his collarbones.

 

Slowly travelling down till he stops above a swelled pink bud, he smiles knowingly, “But I think you’ll know it somehow.” Junmyeon lets out a breathy moan once Yifan does _that_ again with his tongue on his nipple, his arms automatically rounding the latter’s neck as he shudders at the sensation, his head ducking low. He clenches his eyes close as he whines low in his throat when long digits wraps around his hardness again, caressing him slowly.

 

Junmyeon suddenly feels like he needs to something. He needs to move. He carefully supports himself on his knees, Yifan still doing wonders with his tongue and his fingers, before he slides back down onto the latter’s bulbous girth. A long pleasant moan rips from the base of his throat. This is much _,_ much _better_ than earlier. Slowly, he tries again until he doesn’t even realize he’s moving his hips fast.

 

Yifan groans as he throws his head back against the headboard at the heavenly tightness surrounding him. He grabs assiduously onto Junmyeon’s soft globes, which satisfyingly fills his wide palms, to keep him well-balanced. Junmyeon is so, so tight and it feels so fucking good every time the surgeon takes him fully with each bounce. His head is spinning by the intense pleasure. He opens his eyes only to witness the breathtaking scene in front of him.

 

Junmyeon is moaning and panting at the same time, his lips falling apart, sweat forming on his forehead and his temples; slowly trailing downwards to his face. His hair follows every bounce he makes, his muscles flexing, skin flushed pink. Chants of his name comes out almost effortlessly from his saliva-slicked lips as the doctor keeps his gaze locked with his. Yifan twitches inside of Junmyeon and said male effuses a loud long moan before he leaps _even_ faster, calling out Yifan’s name so lewdly.

 

Yifan thinks he has never seen a beautiful view like this before in his entire life.

 

+++

 

Yifan stirs. It has been always like this, him waking up at bizarre hours in the middle of the night. It has become his routine; waking up, check his phone, staying by the balcony for a smoke before he heads out to check the warehouses. Except this time, it’s different. He can hear uncommon things outside. Birds chirping. Wind blowing. Honks of vehicles can be heard from afar too. He hasn’t heard these sounds in the middle of the morning before.

 

The male narrows his eyes without even opening them before trying to peek one eye open. His brows widens, as well as his eyes, once he identifies soft rays of sunlight surrounding his dark bedroom. Yifan blinks after he realizes something. It’s early in the morning. His phone suddenly buzzes on the dresser. Yifan thought his comrades knew about this matter; no messages or calls after he had his ‘personal time’. It seems urgent though as the device keeps on vibrating. Must be Chanyeol.

 

He lazily stretches his body, about to take his phone to see what the hell it is— “Don’t… Don’t move…” Yifan’s sleepiness is totally thrown away by a soft voice. A mop of messy black hair greets his vision once he peers down. Memories from last night comes to his mind. Right. He slept together with this cute surgeon yesterday. He will usually send off his sleeping partners right after they’re done. He can’t believe they fell asleep together after who knows how many rounds later.

 

Yifan admits yesterday was the greatest night he ever had in a while. “Hey,” He brings an arm around the doctor’s bare waist, urging him to look up at him but the other doesn’t seem to be listening so he tries again, “Wake up, sleepyhead.” He completely wasn’t expecting Junmyeon to let out an adorable whine. He also wasn’t expecting Junmyeon to burrow his face into his bare torso. Yifan blinks fast, feeling his heart doing its weird thing again.

 

This never happened before. “So warm…” With his sharp ears, he manages to catch the muffled words against his skin. “You need to get up,” Yifan sternly orders, distancing himself away from the clingy rabbit. What greets his sight is totally unbearable for him to stare at. The surgeon’s bed-hair, his unkempt bangs completely conceals his forehead, some strands falling onto his closed eyes. His cheeks and his nose are in pink from the warmth probably, plump lips slightly pulled up into a pout.

 

Junmyeon looks so fucking innocent like this.

 

The lewd images of him pressed against the mattress from yesterday are a total contrast of what he’s witnessing now. “Doc, l-look at me,” Yifan’s voice staggers a little where it never happen before. “Nnh… ?” Junmyeon indeed does what he’s told but his eyes screams of lethargy. Without the glasses on him, Yifan finds it very hard not to stare at the adorable face. It’s also very difficult to deny these weird things fluttering inside of him. Especially the erratic beatings of his heart. Yifan chuckles at himself inwardly.

 

Will Chanyeol think he’s out of his fucking mind if he tells him he wants to meet this Kim Junmyeon again in the near future like a normal person would do?

 

It’s a high chance he probably will.

 

Yifan can’t easily sleep around with people or else there’s a big risk his identity will be exposed. His previous sleeping partners who were suspicious are either sent away to other countries or killed by his comrades if they’re seen as a real threat. It happened before a few years ago so Yifan has totally reduced the habit unless Chanyeol recommends someone to him. The ladies at the bar which he owns are an exception because they’re his employees.

 

Yifan makes a mental note to thank Chanyeol later for this cutie. Yesterday night totally changed him without himself knowing. He definitely wants to see Kim Junmyeon again, like a normal person will do. He wants to talk to Kim Junmyeon again, like a normal person will do. A smile stretches across his mouth as he pats the back of the shorter male’s head, sleepy Kim Junmyeon staring at him trying his best keeping his eyes open, “Do you want to sleep more?”

 

Junmyeon nods without even thinking, his whole brain still not registering that he’s on someone else bed. All he can grasp is that he has never been this carefree before in his whole life. Every day he goes to work, save lives either early in the mornings or at oddly hours in the middle of the night. He can’t schedule a proper time for him to rest. There were many times he ended up sleeping in his office so just for one day… He wants to be like this. That’s all he wants. Just for _one_ day.

 

“Sleep all you want,” Yifan croons without himself knowing while leaning in to brush his lips against the messy yet fluffy hair which is concealing Junmyeon’s forehead, “I’ll wake you up later, ‘kay?” The surgeon hums against his chest after he closes the distance between their bodies again, wanting warmth. He purrs as the taller male gives him soft pats on his back. Yifan smiles and he dozes off with Junmyeon minutes later, his phone lighting up with yesterday’s and latest messages from Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Kris, why the fuck you didn’t tell me you’re gonna bring him to your place?!_

 

_He’s the son of the fucking Commissioner who has tabs on us and his father is freaking the fuck out about his son’s whereabouts!_

 

_Bring him home right now or shit will happen, Kris!_

 

_I’m gonna kick the door open if you aren’t answering within an hour!_

 

_KRIS!!!_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> jms hair looks like this;  
>   
>  ~~~~  
> pls protect this precious bub  
>   
> 
> yf;  
>   
> thanks to myna92 for suggesting this hair colour on him!!!
> 
> also, this [tweet ](https://twitter.com/ConsultinWolf/status/970650099477966848)made me write this like _crazy_
> 
>  


End file.
